lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forty-Two
"Forty-Two" is the fourth episode of Lost: Via Domus. Elliott explores the Staff, and enters the Swan. The Swan initiates a lockdown, and Elliott discovers the blast door map. Synopsis Flashback Elliott is inside of Rico's Pawn Shop. He takes a photograph of the folder on the glass case in front of him. There are three memory items that Elliott finds: a recording, a letter, and a folder. Elliott trades photos of Rico's wife for information about Zoran Savo. Rico tells Elliott that Savo is staying in Suite 42 at the Hotel Persephone. Lisa comes into the shop and is angry at Elliott over his chasing the story she has been working on. On the Island Elliott is sitting on the beach at night. Suddenly there is loud noise, and Elliott sees the explosion of the Swan station hatch from the beach. Elliott goes to find Sayid to fix the laptop. He finds Sayid at the Swan entrance. Before Elliott enters the jungle, he views six different objects (each with 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, or 42 on it) on the beach. Elliott examines a suitcase with the number 4; 8 seashells; a shelter with 15; a crate with the number 16, a food cart with 23; and cards with 42. After Elliott views these objects in sequence, he goes to the Staff. Inisde the Staff, Elliott takes a photo of the DHARMA logo on the wall. Inside of the nursery and the operating theater there is an Apollo Bar. Elliott enters the jungle and uses his compass to find the hatch. There are markers on the trees showing the path to Elliott. Elliott meets up with Desmond in the jungle. After talking to him, you reach the area around the Swan. Sayid is standing near the main entrance to the Swan. Elliott gives him the battery but Sayid tells Elliott he will not allow him into the Swan until Elliott remembers his own name. To learn his name, Elliott returns to the beach camp and talks to Hurley. After talking to Hurley, Elliott remembers his name. Elliott returns to the Swan and Sayid verifies his name is in the manifest. Sayid allows Elliott to enter the Swan station. After Elliott enters the Swan, there is a lockdown, and the blast doors close, locking out Sayid. Elliott has to go to the geodome and enter the Numbers to reset the countdown timer. Elliott activates three different electrical panels in the Swan that control a switch. When the three electrical panels are activated, the Swan enters lockdown and all blast doors are lowered and the countdown timer activates with four minutes left. The Swan computer enters a new mode. The computer first asks the operator to "enter the way home". Elliott enters "Via Domus" into the computer. This reveals a menu for opening the three blast doors and setting two optional black light sources for the station Elliott has to pass a psychology test in order to use the Swan computer controls. There are three blast doors that can be opened and closed. Blast door 1 controls access to the living area in the Swan from the computer room. Blast door 2 controls access to the corridor leading to the front entrance of the Swan. Blast door 3 blocks the outside entryway into the Swan. There are two black light sources that Elliott can activate inside the Swan. These allow maps drawn on the walls to be seen. There are two maps in the Swan. One of the maps shows the way to the Incident Room. Inside the living area on one of the walls is the blast door map. If the second black light source is activated, a new set of writing on the blast door map is revealed including information on the Looking Glass, the Orchid, the Hydra, the Barracks, and Pala Ferry. When the third blast door leading to the outside is raised, Jack and Sayid rush in and overpower Elliott. Sayid reveals that Elliott's laptop contains information on various weapons including C4 and sarin gas. Elliott attempts to punch Sayid, but Sayid overpowers him and throws him in the armory, locking him inside. Trivia *The title "Forty-Two" is a reference to two things. Savo stayed at Suite 42 in Hotel Persephone, and Elliott enters the numbers 4 8 15 16 23 42 into the computer. *This is Desmond's only appearance in the game. *Radzinsky's journal can be found in the bookshelf next to the armory. It hints at the blast door map notations and the hidden door. Episode references *A lockdown incident occurs when Elliott is inside the Swan, much like the lockdown that happened while Locke and Ben were in the Swan. *Sayid punches Elliott, and throws him inside of the Swan armory, much like the way he treated "Henry Gale". fr:Vdx04 pt:Lost: Via Domus/Episódio 4 Category:Expanded Universe Category:Via Domus